1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data processing system, an electronic device apparatus, and a server device such as a program which reads content data, from a recording medium having the content data written thereto, and processes the content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a person, who has purchased from a shop of CDs, DVDs, video game software, or the like from a shop, a recording medium having content data (given program or music data, for example) recorded thereto, performs the following action. The purchaser inserts the recording medium into a given device (a PC terminal device, a CD player, a DVD player, or a video game device, for example). Then, the given device reads the content data and then processes the content data(for example, executing a given program or reproducing sound data, image data or video data).
However, heretofore, there has been the following problem. Heretofore, an action as below has been performed. The action is one in which a person who does not purchase the recording medium borrows the recording medium from the person who has purchased the recording medium, for example. According to such an action, the person who does not purchase the recording medium can cause, for example, his/her own PC terminal device to process the content data recorded on the recording medium (to process the content data is, for example, to execute a given program or to reproduce sound data, image data or video data).
It can be said that such an action infringes the rights (for example, copyrights) of program authors or data creators (sound, image or video data creators). However, in the present circumstances, such an action cannot be prevented.
Therefore, it has been desired to develop a system wherein a person other than the purchaser who has rightfully purchased the recording medium cannot cause a given device (his/her own PC terminal device, for example) to process the content data recorded on the recording medium.